Nightfall
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Love is an unstable word. There's no telling when it may change, especially after nightfall. Sometimes hearts get broken. Other times love is found. Join Mintheart in his fight to maintain such tricky love. One-shot. Falling in Pieces Challenge.


_But I can't compete with this she-cat who has brought a tragic end to our love. What do you see in those blue eyes? _

**NIGHTFALL **

~.~

A full moon hung in the sky, a bright orange glow appearing around it. The elders' stories claim it as an 'unholy' moon, the one of which the most evil happens. Those particular stories say that it's the night bloodthirsty kits are born and is the eye that watches the disloyal warriors guard camp their first night. There was truly nothing great to be perceived from this untimely moon that appeared every so often.

With the eye in position, stars glittering all too brightly beyond, a gray-pelted tom woke with caution as a paw prodded his side. Roused from sleep, he was surprised and almost hissed, but he stopped himself before waking his Clanmates as well.

The paw that'd prodded him belonged to a silky-furred she-cat. She led her gray companion out from the den, into the orange moonlight. Her pelt looked tinted pale ginger at the moon's glow, her blue eyes bright with excitement. She spoke in a hushed tone to the tom, bringing him to a scarce place by the little creek that weaved past camp. Her voice became audible as she spoke more loudly, due to the creek hiding her words.

"I can't do this anymore," she was saying, steadily meeting his gaze. "I can't."

The gray tom glanced from the 'unholy' moon to the she-cat. _Dark things were bound to happen, and this must be one of them_, he thought, not sure what to tell her. "Why?" he demanded, his voice clearly overheard above the noise of the creek. "Why not, Snowberry?"

She gave him an injured look. "I don't love you anymore. Accept that now, like I have, before you hurt yourself." Snowberry watched the creek rush over the pebbles, the shallowness and clear water allowing her to see to the riverbed.

He once again glanced at the orange-glowing moon. _This night is cursed_. "I can't believe this. You always told me how badly you wanted kits! Now, suddenly, you refuse to love me and expect me to be _fine_?" The gray tom hissed. "You owe me, Snowberry. Give me one good reason."

Snowberry's blue eyes gleamed. "I already told you, Mintheart! I just don't love you anymore!" She lashed her long, white tail.

The tension between the two cats was met with silence: Snowberry, not wanting to explain herself more; Mintheart, too stunned for words. No one seemed to notice as a figure emerged from the den, the soundless pawsteps as it made way over.

The figure was identified as Mintheart saw him. "Leopardclaw, what do you want?" he hissed at the tom. "You aren't needed here."

Leopardclaw growled. "Yes I am," the golden tom meowed icily. "Who else would come to defend the mother of my kits?"

_"You traitor!" _Mintheart spat, lunging at Snowberry. "You couldn't even tell me the truth!"

The 'unholy' moon stared down at them as a fight emerged. Leopardclaw and Mintheart tangled, Snowberry scampering to the protection of her mate.

"She is expecting kits, you fool!" Leopardclaw yowled as the gray tom once again swiped at the queen. He intercepted Mintheart's blows from hitting Snowberry with great grunts of pain. Leopardclaw's eyes blazed. "If you still loved her you wouldn't be trying to kill her right now!"

Mintheart looked around wildly. "These were supposed to be _my _kits! We were supposed to have a happy family! How dare you take that away from me, Leopardclaw! What do you see in those cursed blue eyes?"

From behind the golden tom, Snowberry gasped. "I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted me to be happy!" she murmured, her head bowed. "I was never happy with you, Mintheart."

"You couldn't even tell me the truth!"

"It _is _the truth, Mintheart! She never loved you!" Leopardclaw hissed, insisting Snowberry was right. "She loves _me_!"

The gray tom slowly shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?" Mintheart glanced at the 'unholy' moon, comfirming his beliefs that nothing good ever comes from the orange glow. "Snowberry, you can love two at once. I know you love me, too. You just don't want to."

She growled. "My heart belongs to me! You don't know who I love!" But in her eyes, the truth was mirrored in her blue gaze.

Mintheart turned, defeated in a way. _But I can't compete with the she-cat who has brought a tragic end to our love. _He walked away from the couple with a heavy heart.


End file.
